


На берегах времени

by Neitrino



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Adventure, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino
Summary: Чехов бродит по временам, пытаясь изменить неизбежное.





	На берегах времени

Команда мостика вздрогнула, когда чей-то требовательный голос выкрикнул:

— Кирк!

Капитан лихо крутнулся вместе с креслом и тоже замер, удивленный, крайне агрессивно настроенному Чехову.

— Что-то случилось, энсин? — дипломатично уточнил Джим, краем глаза уловив обеспокоенность Спока.

— Да, капитан.

Глава службы безопасности опоздала только на секунду. И пулю Кирк словил не головой, а плечом. Следующий выстрел улыбающийся Павел картинно выпустил себе в голову.

— Медотсек! Капитан ранен!

— Блять, — шипел Кирк, зажимая рану и отмахиваясь от пытающегося ему помочь безопасника. Было не понять: все красное из-за его формы или просто так издевается зрение. — Я, конечно, слышал всякие истории о том, как у людей в космосе крышу сносит…

— …но не верил, — тихо закончил за него Сулу, пораженно отводя взгляд. Почему-то все забывают, что в голове много всего: и крови и мозга, и если выстрелить в голову, картина предстанет просто удручающая. 

Спок методично осматривал рану отчаянно чертыхающегося капитана.

— Да в порядке я, все! — отпихнул и его Джим, и постарался занять более устойчивое положение, опираясь на капитанское кресло. — Посмотри, что с Чеховым, если ему еще можно помочь.

Глаза энсина были словно припорошены серебряной пылью. 

Ему никак нельзя было помочь уже в момент выстрела.

— Капитан, — начал было Спок.

— Я понял, это — _паутина_ , — Джим серьезно заглянул в глаза коммандеру, изображение начало двоиться и красная кайма не пропадала. — Откуда на моем корабле такое оружие? Неучтенное? И почему оно у энсина?

На мостик ворвались санитары, а с ними Маккой и Чехов.

Живой Чехов.

Бегло взглянув на труп, врач перевел взгляд на стремительно бледнеющего, но, несомненно, живого, энсина и, привычно стараясь не наступить в кровь, подошел к Кирку.

— Твою мать, Джим! Тебя опять ранили! — начал было Маккой, без лишних прелюдий вкалывая обезболивающее.

— Доктор, а вас не удивляет наличие на мостике двух энсинов? — осторожно поинтересовалась Ухура.

— Капитан — один, — огрызнулся Боунс, — и он ранен. А энсины, — врач качнул головой, — один — мертв, я ему уже ничем не помогу. Второй — жив, так что все замечательно. Но разбираться, почему их внезапно двое, это ваша задача. Не так ли?

— Капитан ранен паутинным зарядом, доктор, — холодно проинформировал Спок.

— То-то я смотрю ты подозрительно покладист, — откомментировал это Маккой, сканируя Кирка, уже уложенного на носилки. Джим лишь фыркнул, и обиженно сверкнул светлеющими глазами.

— Капитанствуй, — приказал он Споку.

Когда двери турболифта закрылись, Чехов растерянно обвел глазами команду мостика, молчаливо смотревшую на него. 

С суеверным ужасом.

— Что произошло?

— Ты пытался убить капитана, — вежливо ответил Сулу.

— Лейтенант, — оборвал его Спок, — займитесь делом. Ухура — вызовите служащих. Необходимо доставить труп в исследовательскую лабораторию и еще, энсин?

Чехов потеряно взглянул на коммандера.

— Вы пойдете со мной, так как ситуация неоднозначная. Но приставлять к вам охрану или брать под стражу считаю не нужной мерой.

— Коммандер? — Спок перевел взгляд с трупа на энсина, отмечая отсутствие практически всех видимых различий.

— Да, Чехов?

— Почему «это», — его голос дрогнул, — «это» я?

— Не знаю, — тихо отозвался вулканец. — Пойдемте.

***

Павел потеряно наблюдал за Споком.

— Мне сложно судить, так как я не являюсь врачом, но учитывая генетические тесты и биометрические данные — это вы. Как такое возможно я не представляю. По крайней мере, в действующих законах вселенной.

— То есть «он», — он указал на уже накрытое тело, — точно я?

— Да. Вы идентичны. Совпадает все от отпечатков пальцев до сетчатки глаза. 

К ним в лабораторию зашел хмурый и весь какой-то серый Маккой.

— Как капитан, доктор?

Паша соскочил с кушетки и практически повис на нем, заглядывая в глаза.

— Состояние тяжелое, на автоматике, — бесцветно отозвался Боунс, по врачебному мягко и безлично касаясь плеча юноши, — а по поводу тебя, Чехов, мне кажется, я не ошибался. Ты и ты. Вас двое.

— Коммандер рассматривал даже такую теорию, что я — ненастоящий, и меня следует обезвредить. Но мы не придумали пока по каким еще тестам можно проверить мою подлинность.

Маккой вымучено усмехнулся.

— А на мою просьбу пристрелить без суда и следствия, исполняющий обязанности капитана, ответил, что не уполномочен принимать такие решения до окончания разбирательства по данному делу.

— Спок «что»? — Маккой встряхнул головой и устало потер лоб, наконец, осознавая, что именно сказал Павел перед этим. — Так, скажи-ка ты мне, остроухий ублюдок, ты ведь не проводил вскрытие при нем?

— Вскрытие — нет, только биопсию тканей для сравнения с уже имеющимися образцами. И ваше обращение ко мне, таким образом, неприемлемо, доктор.

— Это недопустимо для представителей нашего вида — мягко пояснил врач, — видишь ли, Спок, — Маккой явно скрыл за паузой еще одно, не высказанное вслух, оскорбление вышестоящего офицера, — смерть сильно травмирует психику, особенно если это твоя смерть. А ты заставил его еще за этим и наблюдать!

— Энсин был мне нужен как объект для сравнения тканей трупа и имеющихся в медицинской базе данных, к тому же мне казалось не правильным заключать энсина в камеру до выяснения обстоятельств. Протоколов для таких случаев не существует.

— Ну да, действительно печаль, — кивнул, неискренне сопереживая, доктор. — Я заберу Чехова в бокс, тот вполне изолирован, и изнутри его не открыть. С этого момента энсин Чехов попадает под мое ведомство как психически травмированный в данном инциденте.

— Хорошо, вы можете идти, энсин.

— Да, коммандер.

— Впереди доктора. Стандартный протокол безопасности. 

Чехов равнодушно шел к лазарету, на два шага впереди. Лаборатории они уже прошли, как он почувствовал останавливающее прикосновение к плечу.

— Паша, — начал было доктор, но Чехов в ту же секунду развернулся, обнимая его, и вцепляясь в форму.

— Доктор, мне страшно, — Леонард чувствовал его прерывистое дыхание на своей шее. — Это все… неправильно и так страшно…

Маккой крепче прижал его к себе, успокаивающе гладя по плечам.

— С капитаном все будет хорошо? Да? — Чехов поднял на него покрасневшие и абсолютно больные глаза. — Если он умрет, я просто не смогу жить, — твердо закончил Павел, — зная, что его убил я. 

— Все решится, — ответил Боунс, зарываясь пальцами в светлые волосы и прижимая к себе еще теснее, чтоб не смотреть в глаза, — все будет хорошо.

— Но ведь «паутина» смертельна? — неуверенно сообщил Павел его врачебной форме. Теперь доктор заметил, как энсина трясет, и дрожь тела ощущается так отчетливо словно собственная.

— Так, пошли быстрее, там есть очень хорошее седативное, — сказал Маккой, выпутываясь из объятий, — день у тебя сегодня отвратный, так что лучший выход — поспать.

— Хорошо, но можно мы зайдем в мою каюту? Я падд возьму. Или мне нельзя? — с ужасом спросил Чехов.

— Да почему _нельзя_? Пошли, заберем. Главное, чтоб Спок не узнал, он у нас параноик.

Забрав все необходимые ему вещи из каюты, Чехов снова послушно шел на шаг впереди доктора.

— Вы мне не ответили, — так внезапно остановился энсин, что Боунс врезался в него.

— На что? — недовольно спросил врач.

— «Паутина» смертельна или нет?

— Да, — выдохнул Маккой и обреченно пошел дальше не заботясь, следует ли за ним Чехов.

— Но это значит, что капитан умрет? — тихо спросил Паша.

— Да не умрет он, — разозлился доктор, — он еще нас всех переживет. Мне вот гораздо интереснее, откуда взялись паутинные пули, чем то «настоящий» ты или нет? Поскольку каждый раз, когда корабль уходит из доков любой станции, планеты или Звездной базы, он сканируется на различные типы оружия. Последняя такая проверка была пять дней назад, после того никто к нам на борт не поднимался, мы никуда не спускались. Оружие возникло из воздуха. И вот это действительно странно.

Они как раз подошли к лазарету.

— Это бокс для особо опасных инфекций, — с готовностью объяснил Маккой, на невысказанный вопрос, — запирается врачебным кодом. Так что открыть его могу только я. Поэтому не переживай, наш обожаемый коммандер теперь не вломится без стука, ему нужно будет сначала отыскать меня. А вообще: действительно как гауптвахта, — печально констатировал факт доктор, открывая дверь бокса и пропуская туда Чехова, — только намного комфортнее.

— Доктор, — остановил его Паша, — можно один вопрос?

— Хоть два!

— Здесь нет камер? — Маккой удивленно взглянул на Чехова, тот смущенно замялся. — Просто это как-то … 

— Камер нет, есть биосенсоры, — бросил врач, активируя закрытие инфекционного бокса, панель печально загорелась красным. — Если ты вдруг решишься повеситься, — его голос теперь раздавался из динамиков, — то я приду и сделаю тебе очень больно. Все ясно?

— Да, доктор, — кивнул Чехов.

Подождав пока Маккой уйдет, он положил вещи на койку и внимательно оглядел свою «тюрьму». Побродив, обнаружил две камеры и десятка два биосенсоров.

— _Камер здесь, блять, нет. Как же!_ — прошипел Чехов на русском.

И лишь тогда, когда все, кроме датчиков, было отключено, а те фиксировали норму, Чехов снял с руки устройство похожее на часы, но не являющееся ими, и достал свой падд. 

Долго читал. 

Затем аккуратно зачистил все его содержимое, надел браслет на руку, и снова вернул на место все настройки камер слежения. Удобно улегся на узкую больничную койку и приготовился ждать.

***

Врач напряжено наблюдал за диаграммами общего состояния, и затем, усмехнувшись, вошел в палату.

— Открой глаза, спящая красавица.

Джим повернул голову на звук и лениво открыл один глаз. 

— А я вот тут все думаю, как у меня получилось выжить после паутинной пули?

— Да никак, — раздраженно ответил Маккой, придвигая стул к изголовью кровати и садясь, — ты умер. Я — архангел и буду сейчас перечислять твои грехи.

— Не смешно, Боунс, — мягко укорил его Кирк, пытаясь сесть в кровати, — я тут ног не чувствую, это постэффекты от лечения или нет? Сколько времени прошло?

— Восемь часов, Джим, — Маккой бесцеремонно сдернул с него одеяло и начал проверять рефлексы. 

— О, господи, у тебя руки холодные, Боунс. Так, хватит меня лапать! 

— У всех врачей руки холодные, Джим, выдаются вместе с дипломом и цинизмом, — не отвлекаясь отозвался Маккой.

— Да ладно, иногда они у тебя очень даже теплые, — игриво заметил Кирк. 

— Сейчас не то «иногда». Через пару дней пройдет, не переживай. А если тебе так сильно хочется бегать, достану тебе внешний скелет.

— Да, давай. 

— Ага, но до завтра ты все равно в лазарете, я тебя не выпущу.

Джим со стоном упал обратно на койку.

— Так расскажи, что ты знаешь о случившемся?

Маккой снова сел рядом с ним и удивленно спросил:

— Гоблин еще не скинул тебе отчет? Неужели?

— Боунс, — Джим осторожно взял врача за руку, Маккой хмуро взглянул на их руки, но не предпринял никаких действий, и ни как этот жест не озвучил, — мой падд вон там, — кивком указал в дальний угол палаты, — так что твоя версия событий будет первая.

— Ну, если изложить события вкратце, то у нас два Чехова. И ситуация запутанная, потому что они оба совпадают с образцами в медбазе. 

— Как клоны? — насторожено уточнил Кирк. Не то чтобы клонирование было так уж строго запрещено, просто в большинстве своем не одобрялось обществом. Причем большей частью из-за бюрократии.

— Нет. Даже при клонировании будут незначительные расхождения. Хотя бы на стадии «сборки». А судя по анализам, и мертвый и живой Чеховы — одно существо. Идентичны как две капли воды. Как две абсолютно уникальные снежинки. Я не знаю, как и чем это можно объяснить.

Маккой попытался аккуратно высвободить руку из хватки капитана, но добился лишь того, что Джим сжал его еще сильнее. Врач побеждено замер, а Кирк не отводя взгляда, поднес его ладонь к лицу и легко коснулся губами.

— Ты на меня сильно злишься? — расстроенно произнес Джим, замечая усталость и печаль в глазах.

— Ужасно, — мягко произнес Боунс, придвигаясь к нему почти вплотную. — Я очень боюсь того момента когда сыворотка из крови Хана закончится, а ты решишься в очередной раз умереть от чего-нибудь дико экзотического.

— Ты — хитрый лис! — улыбнулся Джим, вовлекая Маккоя в поцелуй. — Я знал, ты не мог отдать все. А почему мне не признавался?

— Наверное, потому что я — злой, эгоистичный и бессердечный человек, — ответил доктор, наслаждаясь тем как меняется цвет глаз Джима. — Ты бы попытался спасти всех. Но всех, как ты знаешь, спасти все равно нельзя.

— Я промолчу, — сказал Кирк, очерчивая пальцем бровь доктора, — а то опять поссоримся. 

— Доктор, капитан, — они одновременно вздрогнули, оглядываясь на дверь, — рад что вы уже в сознании.

— Привет, ага, я в полном порядке, — отозвался Джим, пытаясь не отпустить от себя Маккоя, который фыркнув, высвободился из удавьей хватки Кирка, — а еще мне обещали дать внешний скелет, всегда хотел быть таким крутым, как военные. Ну, знаешь такие внушительные вояки с железками по всему телу?

— Я в курсе, как выглядят военные, Джим. У капитана поврежден спинной мозг? — спросил Спок, оборачиваясь к Маккою.

— У него и обычный поврежден, причем с рождения, — доверительно и злорадно ответил врач.

— Мне необходимо решить с вами несколько вопросов, — начал коммандер, решивший игнорировать доктора, — касательно нашей текущей и последующей миссии, а так же о той внештатной ситуации произошедшей на борту.

— Да, конечно, — кивнул капитан. — А что за новая миссия?

— Нас направляют на помощь станции «Гайдо-Ривер», — тут Спок замолчал.

— И? — вопросительно протянул Кирк, оценивающе глядя на коммандера.

— Простите, что, капитан? 

— Я слышу в этом какое-то «и». Давай, договаривай!

— Мы самый близкий к месту катастрофы корабль, но времени все равно мало. И да, мы нуждаемся в хорошем навигаторе. В лучшем.

— Ага, а Чехов сейчас где?

— У меня в боксе, — мрачно отозвался Маккой. И развел руками на их синхронные взгляды. — Так что вы решаете? Отпускать парня или и дальше ему трепать нервы? 

Спок и Джим переглянулись.

— С точки зрения безопасности капитана это неприемлемо…

— Конечно, отпустим, — Кирк сел в постели и хмуро глянул на Маккоя. — Боунс, тащи мне внешний скелет!

Как только за ничего на это не возразившим доктором закрылась дверь, Джим обернулся к Споку.

— А теперь рассказывай, что ты думаешь обо всей этой фигне на самом деле?

— Я могу ошибаться, капитан, но единственное верно подходящее объяснение — перемещение во времени.

— Перемещение «в пространстве и времени» или только «во времени»?

— Не уверен. Но в любом случае приборы на Энтерпрайз должны были зафиксировать такой мощный скачок энергии. Они должны были зафиксировать хоть что-то. 

— Ничего, да? — уточнил Джим.

— Абсолютно.

— Что ж, — подвел итоги Кирк, — совершивший покушение на капитана — мертв, и нет никаких оснований для дальнейшего задержания навигатора. Придет Маккой, идите и выпускайте Чехова. Пусть прокладывает курс. Думаю, если будет что-то подозрительное в его поведении — мы заметим. И вот еще, — Джим нахмурился, — проверь видеокамеры бокса, хорошо? Вдруг мы что-то упускаем?

Спок и Маккой шли к инфекционному отделению. Джим ругаясь, прогнал их обоих и сказал, что сам быстрее разберется с внешним скелетом, если они не будут ему мешать.

— Жаль, с тобой нельзя поспорить, — усмехнулся Маккой, поглядывая на вулканца. — Ставлю весь запас седатива, когда я вернусь — он окончательно запутается, и будет ругаться как сапожник!

— Споры нелогичны, доктор, — механически отозвался Спок. Его больше всего волновало собственное отношение к тому, что он никак не может выкинуть из головы сцену наблюдаемую им ранее в медотсеке. 

Джим касался Маккоя. 

Вулканские стандарты отношений диктовали все однозначно, но вот людские могли иметь более широкий диапазон — от страсти до дружбы. А спросить прямо в каких отношениях состоят капитан и глава медслужбы он не мог. И все сводилось к вопросу стоит ли постараться забыть о капитане?

В очередной раз, проверив свои скудные эмоциональные ресурсы, и посмотрев на размышляющего о чем-то своем врача, Спок разочаровано констатировал — ревности к доктору он не испытывал. Или почти не испытывал?

Только досаду. И, похоже, доктор Маккой являлся эмпатом (не такая уж и редкость среди врачей) и, не вдаваясь в излишние сложности, «зеркалил» его же чувство. Возможно, потому что тот был действительно самым «человечным» человеком. Он редко встречал людей настолько ярко и открыто выражающих эмоции. Разве что за исключением капитана.

Глупо ревновать нравящегося тебе человека к тому, кто лучше тебя. 

— Доктор, — Маккой внимательно посмотрел на Спока, — у вас явно более богатый опыт чтоб лучше меня разобраться в межличностных взаимоотношениях, скажите, — вулканец на секунду замолчал, корректируя свой вопрос, — по каким косвенным признакам можно понять, что вам симпатизирует другой представитель разумного вида?

— Это тебе надо у Джима спрашивать, — спокойно отозвался доктор, — у меня никогда не получалось понять нравлюсь я кому-то или нет. В этом плане я слеп, как крот. Так что любые мои советы для тебя будут бессмысленными, прости. Но я очень рад, что ты в ком-то заинтересован настолько, чтоб спросить совета по «межличностным отношениям». 

— Я могу поинтересоваться почему, доктор?

— Ну, — врач выразительно махнул рукой в воздухе, подбирая слова, — состояние влюбленности и заинтересованности в ком-то прекрасно, разве нет?

— Не уверен в этом, — мрачно ответил Спок. Хорошо, что они уже пришли к боксу.

Глядя на то, как пальцы Маккоя скользят по панели управления, набирая код для разблокировки, он всерьез размышлял о том, чтоб в более приватной обстановке, все же поинтересоваться какие именно отношения связывают капитана и врача.

— Здравствуйте, доктор, — радостно произнес Чехов и затем сдержанно кивнул, — коммандер.

— Выпускаем тебя на свободу, — усмехнувшись, сообщил доктор, и мимоходом коснулся макушки навигатора, взъерошивая тому волосы, — злобному вулканцу нужен твой мозг, — страшным шепотом добавил врач.

— С вас временно сняты все подозрения, Чехов. Это приказ капитана, — недовольно уточнил Спок, — так что прошу вас вернуться к службе. 

— Так точно, коммандер.

Взгляд, которым смотрел на Маккоя Чехов, был, каким угодно, только не равнодушным. Спок почувствовал себя неловко, словно подсмотрел вещь, не предназначенную для чужих глаз. 

Доктор обернулся от приборов и проворчал: 

— Кыш отсюда, мне сейчас начинать перезапуск стерилизации помещения, вы тут нафиг не нужны. Оба. Да, можете зайти к капитану.

— Доктор, — начал было Спок.

— Зайдите к капитану, Спок, вместе с энсином. Это приказ лечащего врача.

С этими словами доктор отвернулся и вновь погрузился в работу, и, конечно же, не увидел полный обожания взгляд, которым на него смотрел Чехов.

Зато его заметил Спок. Так смотрят на религиозное божество, а ни как не на обычного человека. 

Что ж, доктор, пожалуй, прав, он действительно слеп, как крот.

***

На следующий день Спок столкнулся с Джимом в их общей ванной, капитан был зол, как клингон, и даже не сразу его заметил.

— О, Спок, — счастливо выкрикнул Кирк, оборачиваясь и буквально набрасываясь на коммандера, — ты-то мне и нужен! Не могу закрепить эту чертову хрень на спину. Почему это не предусмотрено? 

Джим стоял напротив зеркала без форменки и агрессивно размахивал частью внешнего скелета, по виду напоминающей черную ленту. Споку пришлось осторожно вынуть деталь из рук капитана.

— Это не предусмотрено, потому что данная конструкция закрепляется врачом, и пациент не должен покидать лазарет.

— Ой, хоть ты не нуди, — отмахнулся капитан, — со мной все замечательно, видишь? Я сам хожу, никогда не думал что это так круто! А штуковина только для снятия нагрузки со спины, Боунс обещал убить меня, если я ее не надену. Присобачь ее к позвоночнику, пожалуйста, начиная с одиннадцатого позвонка? 

— Хорошо. 

Касаться обнаженной кожи капитана было восхитительно, Спок слушал чужие эмоции и наслаждался этим. А потом все так же через тактильный контакт понял — капитану нравятся его прикосновения, то, как он осторожно прижимает края детали и она слегка болезненно встраивается, то, как его ладонь удерживает Джима от лишних движений, то, как его пальцы скользят по чужой коже, и их разница в температурах. Но это в любом случае ничего не значит, печально размышляет Спок, перехватывая в зеркале отраженный, нечитаемый взгляд Джима — люди просто тактильный вид, и любят прикосновения.

— Спасибо, Спок, — Джим на пробу повел плечами и улыбнулся, — спасибо, так действительно намного лучше. Увидимся на мостике. Будет клевый день!

Дверь за капитаном закрылась уже 4,36 минуты назад, а Спок все стоял напротив зеркала и контролировал как ровно и размеренно он дышит. День действительно обещал быть «клевым».

***

В бесконечной тишине космоса мерно плыла космическая станция, ни чем, не отличаясь от обычной груды металлического мусора. Местное светило вызолотило ее бок, от чего истинные размеры скрадывались, казались игрушечными, и вся эта картина до боли напоминала старые доварповые представления людей о космосе.

Тьма и в то же время ослепляющее сияние солнца. 

Вызолоченная станция, словно из расплавленного света.

Ну и много железной арматуры.

— И вот на это ужас мне предстоит высадиться? — Маккой хмуро смотрел в обзорный экран. Начиная чувствовать подступающую панику.

— Доктор, — спросил Спок, равнодушно перепроверяя данные со своей станции, — если у вас аэрофобия, почему вы не лечитесь?

— Это неизлечимо, — огрызнулся врач и, тяжело вздохнув, удобно облокотился о кресло капитана, рукой касаясь его плеча. — Джим, пожалуйста, скажи, мы летим туда на шаттле?

— Конечно на шаттле, Боунс. У них же сигнал «чумной тревоги»! Все по протоколу о возможной эпидемии.

— Ты совсем не помогаешь, Джим. 

— Это излечимо, доктор, — вновь встрял в разговор коммандер. — Так как это ментальная проблема — вулканские целители могли бы вам помочь.

— Ну, уж нет. Никто из вас, остроухих, к моей голове не подберется. По крайней мере, пока я в сознании, ясно? У меня целый лазарет сильнодействующих веществ, поэтому, когда надо, мое ментальное здоровье лучше всех на этом корабле.

— Для купирования приступов вы используете разрешенные вещества и в допустимых дозах, доктор?

— Коммандер завидует отсутствию у него неограниченного доступа к наркотикам и релаксантам?

— Вы неверно истолковали мои слова.

— Тихо, — спокойно сказал Кирк, не отводя взгляда от медленно вращающейся станции, солнечные блики гасились экранами, но все равно глаза капитана будто вспыхивали темно-синими отсветами, — потом поругаетесь. Мне не нравится, что я остаюсь на корабле. Это предписание точно никак не обойти, Спок?

— При сигнале «опасность инфекционного заражения» капитан не может покидать пост, пока не появятся данные подтверждающие или опровергающие угрозу. Первой идет команда медиков под прикрытием офицеров безопасности. Проигнорировать сигнал о помощи мы не можем. Не исключено, что на станции есть персонал. 

— Да, — глухо отозвался Джим. — Боунс, ты уже выбрал, кто с тобой пойдет?

— Ага, — кивнул врач, протягивая Кирку падд, — вот список: инфекционист, эпидемиолог и вирусолог. Утверждай десант, визируй, и я пошел.

Джим еще раз внимательно просмотрел фамилии офицеров.

— Будь на связи.

— Так точно, капитан, — отозвался по уставу Маккой.

 

Что ж, находясь на мостике, все казалось проще, Леонард прижал пальцы к вискам и сильно надавил, головную боль действие прогнать не могло, но искать лекарство не хотелось. К тому же он знал — боль предвестник приближающейся панической атаки и времени у него мало. 

Подводя итоги: вся миссия полетела в черную дыру. 

Начать с того, что доктор Стенн — вирусолог погиб практически сразу же, его убило обломком станции еще до окончательной посадки шаттла. И Боунсу инстинкты подсказывали, очень громко шептали в ухо, что это была его смерть, они поменялись местами из-за настойчивости Чехова. 

Кстати, о навигаторе. 

Он набился в команду к офицерам безопасности и Кирк, этот придурок, ему разрешил. Сам шаттл теперь был так поврежден, что улететь со станции они при всем желании не могли. И их осталось: трое врачей, трое офицеров и перепуганный Чехов, на рушащейся, станции безо всякой возможности с нее свалить. 

За что? Почему он возглавляет эту высадку? 

Никак на удавалось избавиться от ощущения, что его поимели в особо извращенной форме. Маккой искренне ненавидел высадки, и присутствовал на них, только если Джиму угрожала опасность, а она ему угрожала постоянно. Теперь же опасность угрожала всем, кроме Кирка, и жизни остальных зависели от его решений. 

Боже, он же просто доктор, а не чертов лидер!

— Связь есть? — спросила инфекционист, агрессивная дамочка, несмотря на обстановку увлеченно изучая данные. Похоже, во Флот специально отбирают любознательных психов, без инстинкта самосохранения. Смерть Стенна никак не повлияла на настроение и работоспособность присутствующих. Что ж, правильно, грустить будут, если сами выживут. 

— Не понятно, что конкретно здесь случилось, но генетики собрали просто море всевозможной информации. 

— Временами, — отозвался Чехов, терзающий главный компьютер, в масках-фильтрах их получалось различать по номерам и голосам, — не получается настроиться. Так здесь есть опасность заражения? 

Все врачи злобно на него посмотрели.

— Просто без этого «защитного костюма» дело пойдет быстрее, — аргументировал свою позицию навигатор.

— Нет здесь опасности, — огрызнулся Маккой, первым стягивая с себя «противочумный скафандр», — можете поснимать шлемы, сканеры показывают, что воздух не заражен. А вот образцы — да.

— Какие образцы?

— Ну, те, которые разбежались, — развел руками врач. — А для кого, по-вашему, тут эти странные клетки? С выломанными и вывернутыми из пазов прутьями. И что-то подсказывает мне — именно «образцы» сожрали своих создателей.

— Все по старинке? Не доверяют силовым решеткам? — эхом отозвался безопасник.

— Так, — выдохнул Маккой, — доктора и пара офицеров, ты и ты, — ткнул он, — остаются здесь, и забирают данные и исследования, а мы с энсином Чеховым и офицером Штенски проверяем, есть ли кто живой на станции, а ты, — Маккой обернулся к самому молодому безопаснику, — вызывай Энтерпрайз, пусть пришлют еще один шаттл. 

Они не успели далеко отойти от лаборатории. Сканеры не регистрировали никаких форм жизни. Поэтому когда на них в переходе налетело странное существо, именно Чехов всех спас. Откинул врача себе за спину и выстелил. Маккой еще успел удивиться, откуда в хрупком на вид юноше такая сила? 

И что его фазер был выставлен на поражение.

Не успевший никак среагировать офицер безопасности удивленно присвистнул: — Вот это скорость! Этому всех навигаторов учат?

— Именно всех, — отозвался Чехов, осторожно обходя зверя по кругу, — и к голове не подходите.

— Почему? — отвлеченно спросил Штенски, пнув существо в круп, желая перевернуть и посмотреть на морду. С тихим рычание тварь извернулась и вцепилась ему в ногу, с ожесточением и хрустом прокусывая мышцы до кости. Следующими выстрелами Чехов окончательно упокоил столь интересный науке образец.

— Потому что у этой гадости две головы, — мрачно сказал Маккой, косясь на полную зубов пасть, начиная обрабатывая рану и пытаясь остановить кровотечение. — Будем надеяться, что бешенство оно не переносит. И оборотнем ты не станешь. Идти можешь? 

Офицер мужественно кивнул. Было видно — он переживал, что так глупо подставился.

— Никто не мог ожидать, что зверь, остановленный смертельным разрядом, будет способен двигаться, — дипломатично утешил его Маккой.

— Доктор, может, вернемся? — тихо предложил Чехов, помогая подняться Штенски и протягивая руку врачу. — Живых людей или существ на станции нет, а этих зверей даже сканеры не фиксируют.

— Куда мы вернемся? — раздраженно спросил Маккой, отмахиваясь от его руки. — В разбитый шаттл?

— Ко всем остальным, — печально закончил Паша, — связь скоро починят, и как только мы опровергнем опасность заражения, коммандер приведет новый шаттл или Скотти заберет нас транспортером. 

— Что ж, хорошо, возвращаемся и будем пытаться связаться с Энтерпрайз, — но не успел Маккой закончить предложение, как станция содрогнулась. 

Палуба ушла из-под ног. Все предсказуемо попадали от скачка гравитации. И вновь Чехов среагировал быстрее, рванул его за руки и они кубарем влетели в небольшое помещение переходника, а затем без тени сомнения, навигатор нажал на блокировку дверей отсека.

— Паша, там же Штенски! — бросился доктор к прозрачной перегородке, и застыл от ужаса. Увиденная картина парализовала. То, что раньше являлось антенной, пропороло отрезанное от них пространство, словно игла ткань. Из-за пробоины в обшивке отсек перестал быть герметичным и воздух стремительно его покидал, кровь из раны задохнувшегося офицера застывала в пространстве маленькими красными шариками, парящими в невесомости. 

Слава мертвым богам — в космосе нет звука.

Леонард обнаружил себя сидящим у стены, и вцепившимся в волосы, Чехов обнимал его и что-то говорил. Что? 

— Что? — со второго раза это получилось произнести вслух.

— Мы должны вернуться, доктор!

— Да, — вернуться, зачем? Мысли расплывались, воздух казался слишком тяжелым, вязким, глубоко вдохнуть не получалась, хотелось лечь и уснуть. Маккой не успел уловить движение Чехова, ставшее слишком интимным, Паша забрался ему на колени и неуверенно прижался к губам в поцелуе. В крайне развратном и грязном поцелуе. Последней связной мыслью было то что, этот пай-мальчик вообще не должен уметь целоваться.

— Ты обалдел?! — спихнул его с себя Маккой, пытаясь понять, как на такое вообще нужно реагировать.

— Зато вы явно раздумали терять сознание, — огрызнулся Чехов, старательно пряча взгляд, — мне не хотелось вас бить. 

— В следующий раз лучше ударь. Какого черта ты закрыл дверь? — шипел врач, роясь в аптечке, в попытке сообразить, что сейчас ему нужнее — адреналин или стоп-адреналин?

— Он бы все равно умер, тот зверь заразен, — нехарактерно жестко отозвался Паша, — а так выжили мы.

— Ты слишком много знаешь, как для навигатора, да? Знаком с планом станции, — начал перечислять доктор. — Внезапно хорошо разбираешь в медицине, генетических химерах и знаешь, кто и когда умрет, — тихо проговорил Маккой, прижимая к шее гипошприц. И морщась от ощущения вводимого лекарства, — я должен был догадаться раньше, да, Паша? Объяснишь, что происходит?

— А вы не боитесь меня? — удивленно спросил Чехов, удобно устраиваясь на полу напротив врача. — Вдруг я все-таки безумный маньяк или инопланетная тварь, заселившая это тело?

— О, ты совсем не помогаешь, — покачал головой Маккой, — давай рассказывай. Чего-то же ты добиваешься? Какой-то цели? Иначе затем тебе меня спасать с такой завидной регулярностью?

Паша помолчал и глазами показал на коммуникатор, Боунс растерянно перевел взгляд на свой коммуникатор и тот пиликнул. Врач вздрогнул.

— Не берите, — качнув головой, посоветовал Чехов, — это мисс Рина, наш инфекционист.

Мило, подумал Маккой, и внезапно понял, что не знал имени доктора Шан.

— Она хочет сообщить — кроме нее все погибли.

Ничего не отвечая, доктор отключил коммуникатор. И внимательно посмотрел на Чехова.

— Я очень хочу, чтоб вы выжили, доктор, — ответил на невысказанный вопрос Паша. — Это и является моей целью. Больше ничего. Правда. Только это. Вы мне поверите?

— А у меня есть выбор?

— Конечно, — безрадостно ответил навигатор. — Вы можете считать, что у меня какое угодно нарушение психики.

— Оно не объясняет предвидение не произошедших событий, — возразил Боунс.

— А я из будущего, — улыбнулся Паша, вновь протягивая руку, чтоб помочь встать. На этот раз Боунс принял ее. — То есть я из данного времени, а другой я был из будущего.

— О, ну да, теперь-то все стало понятно, — фыркнул доктор. — Ну что ж, пошли.

Жаль, предусмотреть все не получилось. Через два поворота на них рухнули части станционного коридора и стеклянные пластины переходников. 

Маккой вздохнул, ещё успев увидеть и понять произошедшее.

Он умер.

***

Капитана найти не получалось.

После того как, Энтерпрайз смогла принять сообщение, что инфекционной угрозы нет, они подошли на расстояние позволяющее забрать десант транспортером. И забрали.

Шесть трупов, бледного как смерть Чехова и агрессивно хладнокровную доктора Шан. 

Капитан обнаружился в корабельном морге. 

— Нельзя было его отпускать, — безжизненно сказал Джим, поднимая голову со скрещенных рук, увидев подошедшего Спока. 

Перед ним, запаянное в белый пластик лежало тело Маккоя. Открытым оставалось только лицо. Впрочем, коммандер знал, что представляло собой тело доктора ниже грудины, и ощутил искренне сочувствие к капитану. Джим не должен был этого видеть. 

Кирк на несколько секунд прижал пальцы к закрытым глазам. Веки жгло. В глазах плясали темные сине-сиреневые круги.

— Что-то еще случилось, Спок? Я нужен на мостике? 

— Нет, капитан, — тихо отозвался коммандер.

— Тогда оставь меня здесь, пожалуйста. Хочу побыть один.

— Капитан… Джим. От вас ничего не зависело. Это случайность.

Кирк перевел на него мертвый и потухший взгляд.

— Я понимаю.

Спок неловко кивнул и вышел. Правильно это или нет, но следовало оставить капитана наедине с его горем. 

Джим тяжело вздохнул и осторожно прикоснулся к ресницам доктора.

— Ты всегда говорил — я переживу тебя… просто не думал, что этот страшный момент настанет так скоро, — горло перехватило, - не сказал тебе самого важного. Нет, говорил, конечно, но ты со своим вечным цинизмом отмахивался от любых признаний, а настойчивости заставить тебя поверить в мои слова у меня не доставало. Боялся, все изменится. Я такой дурак, Боунс. 

Перед выходом из морга коммандер столкнулся с Чеховым.

— Капитан не желает никого видеть, энсин, — холодно сказал Спок, останавливаясь перед дверью.

— Я тоже не хочу никого видеть, — отозвался Паша. — Но мне крайне необходимо обсудить с капитаном нечто личное.

— И это не может подождать?

— Не может, — отрезал Чехов и нехарактерно твердо оттер с дороги коммандера, заступавшего ему путь.

Капитан находился в дальней стороне гулкого, протяжного помещения. Сверху донизу заполненного капсулами с мертвыми членами экипажа, теми, чьи тела смогли найти. И забрать. Холодный, равнодушный свет и тишина ощутимо давили на нервы. Кладбища никто не любит.

Джим что-то тихо говорил доктору, осторожно касаясь его волос, и все порывался взять за руку, но каждый раз останавливался, натыкаясь на холодный белый пластик.

Шаги в этом царстве смерти были очень хорошо слышны.

— Не хочу ни с кем говорить и ничего слушать, — чуть повысил голос Кирк, не оборачиваясь к подошедшему Чехову.

— Даже если я скажу, что есть шанс все исправить? 

Именно так Ева смотрела на Искусителя, когда он предложил ей знания мира. Правда Чехов был так себе змеем, но он уже знал, что Джим согласится на все и даже больше.

— Уточни?

— Я вернусь в прошлое и изменю эту временную линию, доктор не умрет.

— И какое действие все исправит?

— Я не пробовал только вашу смерть. Как вы могли заметить, три дня назад у меня ничего не получилось, — печально напомнил энсин.

— Что произойдет в случае моей смерти?

— Будет расследование. Есть протокол: при убийстве капитана членом экипажа, производится расследование и снятие с текущей миссии. Трибунал для меня, — пояснил Чехов, — к станции направят другой корабль. Доктор не погибнет.

— Так вот откуда взялись паутинные пули, — кивнул сам себе Джим. — У меня есть пара, коллекционных, опасный сувенир, — задумчиво сказал он Чехову, наблюдая как механизм морга прячет тело Маккоя среди других капсул, таких же безликих. — Если это действительно шанс все исправить — то тогда убей меня. Нет, не так, энсин Чехов, сверкнул глазами капитан, — я приказываю вам вернуться в прошлое и убить меня. И на этот раз постараться попасть в голову.

— Так точно, капитан.

***

О чем не предупредило его «второе я» так это об отвратительном ощущении падения во времени.

Или не во времени? Но чувство действительно было мерзкое, падаешь и никак не достигнешь дна, и это вечное движение в пустоте… все чувства протестовали против такого обращения. С мыслями о том, что машину времени нужно как следует исправить или научиться перемещать только сознание, Паша обнаружил себя в собственной каюте. Несколько минул он просто лежал на полу пытаясь отдышаться, с беспомощностью осознавая — его непослушное сердце просто заходится. Глупо вернуться в прошлое и умереть от тахикардии. 

Пришлось вставать и сверять дату. Все совпадало, он оказался в том дне, когда произошло неудачное покушение на капитана.

Придётся сделать его удачным.

Проверив заряженное паутиной оружие, Паша, выйдя из каюты, тут же столкнулся с Маккоем. 

С живым, хмурым и уже раздраконенным с утра Маккоем. Причем хорошо так столкнулся, доктор не дал ему упасть, фактически словив.

— Ноги не держат? Эй, на мне цветы выросли? — шутливо-агрессивно спросил врач, замершего Чехова.

— Нет, — потеряно отозвался энсин, против воли сравнивая доктора с искореженным трупом, запаянным в пластик. — Здравствуйте, доктор.

Маккой резко вторгся в его личное пространство и по врачебному бесцеремонно коснулся его лба, откидывая пальцами непослушные пряди. Чехова окатило волной тепла, запахами лазарета и лосьона доктора. Не зная, куда деть глаза, Паша случайно зацепился взглядом за темное пятно на шее доктора, как раз почти полностью прикрытое формой. 

Не то чтобы отношения капитана и главы медслужбы являлись для него тайной, но одно дело знать, а совсем другое видеть проявления этих чувств.

— Советую спать больше, энсин, — не найдя патологии недовольно проворчал Маккой, на насколько секунд прижавшись пальцами к пульсу на шее. Разумеется, дурное сердце, не успев отойти от временного перехода, вновь с радостью вернулось к сто двадцати ударам в минуту. — На лицо все признаки стресса. Девушки, не охваченные вашим вниманием, никуда не сбегут, да и увольнительная скоро. Не переутомляйтесь, — и, скользнув пальцами по коже, Маккой хлопнул энсина по плечу, собираясь идти дальше.

— Доктор, — остановил его Паша, — мне необходим ваш совет.

— Я слушаю.

— Ответьте на философский вопрос: чью жизнь вы бы выбрали спасти? Человека, которого вы любите или человека, которого любит тот, кого вы любите?

— Сам не запутался? — усмехнулся доктор, внимательно заглядывая Чехову глаза. — Что за глупости, Паша? Ответ очевиден. Но с другой стороны: все люди эгоисты и я бы спас того, кто дорог лично мне. Ты что, хочешь сочинить научную работу по психологии отношений? 

— Нет, доктор, простите, что отвлек вас. Не подскажете, где сейчас может находиться коммандер?

Доктор недовольно потер лоб.

— Скорее всего, в радиологической лаборатории. У них какой-то общий проект с Хикару: «растения и радиация», — обозначив в воздухе кавычки, ответил Маккой. — Хорошего дня, энсин.

— Спасибо, — печально ответил Чехов продолжая смотреть вслед доктору, хотя тот уже давно исчез за поворотом. 

Вот как теперь ему убить капитана? 

Но мысль найти коммандера довольно здравая. Осталось только правильно продумать разговор, чтоб его сразу же не выключили нервным захватом. И не столкнуться с самим собой, это всегда во всех реальностях дурная примета.

Спок нашел его сам, точнее случайно встретил как раз на подходах к лабораториям.

— Энсин?

— Да, коммандер.

— Почему вы не на мостике?

И именно в этот момент Спока решил вызвать по общекорабельной связи другой Чехов.

— Коммандер, ваше присутствие необходимо на мостике.

Спок застыл, раздумывая, сравнится ли он в скорости с лжеЧеховым, когда возникнет такая необходимость. В космосе если существо выглядит как человек, и говорит как человек, то совсем не факт, что оно человеком и является.

— Я уже на мостике, коммандер, — нервно улыбнулся, пытаясь пошутить, Паша. Надо было срочно что-то решать, — я могу все объяснить!

— Эта фраза обычно произносится тогда, когда все происходящее в объяснениях абсолютно не нуждается, — холодно отозвался Спок.

Вулканец грациозно и неуловимо перетек в опасную атакующую позу. А сражаться с ним чистое самоубийство. Особенно не имея возможности выхватить оружие. Чехов демонстративно медленно поднял руки, ладонями вперед. Главное и самое сложное придушить голоса инстинктов, которые прямо-таки орали «бейся или беги».

— Коммандер, у меня приказ от капитана, — ровно произнес энсин. — Вы можете проверить истинность моих слов мелдингом. Мне необходима ваша помощь и содействие.

— Хорошо, — медленно ответил Спок, очевидно приняв решение. Не отводя взгляда от энсина, коснулся системы оповещения.

— Мое присутствие требуется в лабораториях, я не могу оставить опасный эксперимент, — невозмутимо соврал «не лгущий» вулканец. — Вызовите доктора Маркус, она достаточно компетентна, чтоб заменить меня.

— Так точно, коммандер, — звонко отозвался Чехов, а Паша поморщился, какой у него отвратительно высокий голос оказывается.

— Вы объяснитесь, — холодно кивнул Спок, — а теперь, на шаг впереди меня, энсин, и, надеюсь, вы знаете, где расположена радиологическая лаборатория?

— Так точно, коммандер, — эхом ответил Чехов.

***

После перемещения во времени и мелдинга отчаянно тянуло блевать. Очевидно, эти две вещи смешивать не нужно. Как водку с пивом — любую водку с любым пивом. Крайне ценное знание, с завидной долей самоиронии подумал Паша.

— Можно воды? — простонал энсин, приходя в себя на сдвинутых, на скорую руку, жестких стульях. И упираясь взглядом в безликий потолок лаборатории. — Или вы мне и сейчас не доверяете?

— Я принесу, — сказал Спок, отходя к репликатору. — Простите, энсин. Для не связанных узами, в мелдинге нет ничего приятного. Особенно для пси-нулевых рас.

— Уже понял, — фыркнул Чехов, забирая из рук Спока стакан с водой. — Спасибо. Что вы видели?

— Только то, что вы хотели мне показать, — ответил вулканец, — события последующих трех дней: вашу собственную смерть, разгадку, попытки спасти доктора, его смерть и приказ капитана. 

— Вы мне верите?

— У меня нет причин не доверять вам. Я правильно понял — вы не желаете выполнять то, зачем вас сюда послал Джим? 

Энсин кивнул и усмехнулся.

— Как будто вы теперь дадите мне без помех всадить капитану в голову паутинную пулю! — возмутился Чехов.

— Разумеется, нет. У вас есть идеи?

— Доктор погибает всегда. На этой ужасной миссии, — Чехов осторожно сел, проверяя свои ощущения, все было не так уж плохо. — Не зависимо от того, как я его страхую. Мы должны просто не пустить его туда. Всеми правдами и неправдами. Но я не представляю как такое возможно. Я довольно далек от медицины, — медленно сказал Паша, — но мне кажется, что не последнюю роль во всем этом играет и аэрофобия доктора. Ну, или приступ панической атаки.

— Энсин, я сделаю все возможное, дабы отложить или отменить эту миссию законными путями. Так же буду настаивать на замену для доктора Маккоя в десанте. И если я правильно понимаю устройство вашего прибора, у вас есть возможность вернуться в ваше время и проверить успешность еще не свершившихся событий, так?

— Так, — кивнул энсин.

— Если что-то изменится, советую вам вернуться в это же время на следующий день, не хотелось бы еще раз производить мелдинг. 

— Хорошо, коммандер. Я на вас надеюсь.

И Чехов активировал переход на три дня вперед.

***

Маккой аморфной амебой растекся по кровати, подставляясь по руки массажисту, который с энтузиазмом разминал ему плечи и спину.

— Джим, твое истинное призвание — делать мне массаж, — довольно простонал доктор. — Почему тебя так редко удается на него развести?

Кирк только довольно фыркнул.

— Так работает бартер.

— Ну да, за выполнение твоих безумных идей, — проворчал Маккой в подушку. — Хотел рассказать забавную вещь, мне наш любимый гоблин пытается запретить мерять пульс на шее прижимая два пальца к артерии.

— Так? — и Джим двумя пальцами игриво медленно провел по позвоночнику доктора.

— Да, так, но не отвлекайся, — посоветовал ему врач. — В его культуре это, видите ли, является грязным сексуальным домогательством.

— О, Боги, — простонал Джим, смеясь, — я приду на ваш следующий медосмотр или буду наблюдать через камеры. Для своей безопасности, — пояснил он на недоверчивый взгляд доктора, нет, обязательно надо было извернуться и ехидно посмотреть. — Прям, вижу, как это будет горячо. Будешь измерять ему пульс, поправ вулканские нормы и догмы, а он будет страдать и говорить как это все недопустимо и неправильно. Но втайне, — Кирк понизил голос, до хриплого шепота, — он будет наслаждаться этими прикосновениями и …

— Помимо массажистки в тебе умер романист, — хмуро заключил Боунс, — и это очень хорошо. А еще что-то сегодня количество энсинов на квадратный метр корабля зашкаливает. Куда не пойду — везде Чехов. Их тут прям штуки три минимум, бегает! Может, я чего-то не знаю?

— Ты просто нравишься мальчишке, вот и все, — беспечно отмахнулся Кирк, любовно оглаживая плечи и руки Маккоя. — И я не могу его в этом винить.

— Да? Тогда почему он трется рядом с гоблином? Не думаю, что Спок внезапно воспылал любовью к человечеству. Вот увидишь, они сговорятся за твоей спиной и свергнут злобного капитана-тирана!

— У них общий проект, Боже, ты параноик, Боунс! К тому же, кто не любит сладких милых энсинов? — пошутил Кирк, чувствительно ущипнув Маккоя под лопаткой.

— Ты! — болезненно дернулся доктор. — Тебе крайне необходимы злобные брутальные мужики, в идеале намного сильнее тебя. Чтоб иметь возможность двинуть тебе в морду и повыламывать руки. Уверен, если бы у меня имелись щупальца, ты б вообще с меня не слезал.

***

Его внимание привлек разговор на повышенных тонах, такой себе агрессивный спор двух оппонентов, одним из которых явно был вулканец. Маккой вздохнул, и, обругав себя за неуместное любопытство, заглянул через прозрачную часть лабораторной двери.

И застыл, спор явно перешел в ту фазу, о которой он всегда напоминал Джиму, когда капитан особенно зарывался. Если использовать подчиненных не по назначению — они рано или поздно захотят тебя убить. 

Насмерть.

Спок и Чехов застыли, очевидно, уже все сказав, направив фазеры, друг против друга.

— Опустите оружие, — холодно произнес Маккой, заходя в помещение и отвлекая внимание на себя, — меня совсем не радует идея вас обоих откачивать! И если с тобой Паша все будет просто, то подумайте сами, где мне взять литр зеленой крови на корабле с людьми?

— Доктор, не вмешивайтесь, пожалуйста! — прошипел Чехов, не сводя глаз с коммандера. — Вы даже не представляете, что происходит!

— Офицер угрожает оружием другому офицеру? — ехидно навскидку предположил Боунс.

— Доктор Маккой, прошу вас вызвать сюда службу безопасности.

Оценив расстановку сил, Леонард решил последовать просьбе Спока, ну не мог же вулканец тронуться умом? Но не успел врач шагнуть к системе корабельного оповещения, как Чехов отчетливо произнес: — Еще один шаг доктор и я выстрелю в коммандера.

— Мы оба знаем, энсин, что вы не сможете одной рукой активировать машину. Пока вы угрожаете мне, вы никуда не сможете переместиться. Отдайте оружие и прибор! Ваши дальнейшее действия, включающие в себя изменения событий опасны. И в первую очередь для вас.

— Коммандер, я клянусь вам что не собираюсь убивать капитана, независимо от того, что вы не смогли ничего изменить. Как, черт возьми, вы этого добились? — вспылил Чехов, окончательно растеряв все хладнокровие: — Доктор мертв, вы на гауптвахте, а капитану предъявляют обвинения в саботаже приказов адмиралтейства Звездного Флота!

Спок отвел взгляд. 

— Ты в курсе, о чем он говорит? — спросил врач Спока, тот лишь раздраженно дернул плечом.

Чехов выглядел, как человек, который едва оправился от тяжелой болезни и снова начинает заболевать. Замучено и безнадежно.

— Устройство как-то влияет на ваше физическое здоровье, энсин?

— Конечно, влияет! И на ментальное тоже! — огрызнулся Чехов, Маккой заметил, что его рука держащая оружие мелко подрагивает. — Ничего не предпринимайте, коммандер. Вы все усугубили в разы. Не надо было сюда возвращаться, — самоиронично качнул головой энсин, — но я подумал — вы заслуживаете знать. Не мешайте мне! Раз не смогли помочь! Вы же все видели?! Вы видели капитана, неужели вы хотите, чтоб это произошло? Чтоб он так страдал? Я… — Паша медленно опустил фазер. — …знаю многое, — его голос звенел от эмоционального подтекста, — и если вы позволите этому произойти — вы не любите его. И не имеет значения, что вы скажете себе в оправдание. 

Леонард понял — он совсем не знает энсина. И, наверное, никогда не понимал его. Плохо быть эмпатом — тебя окатывает волной чужих чувств и эмоций и кажется, будто ты понимаешь в человеке все. Но то, что происходило сейчас… эмоциональный срыв, подумал Боунс, а еще немного и он выгорит. А это уже чревато совсем отвратительными последствиями. 

— Уходите, — хрипло ответил Спок, убирая фазер. — Делайте, что считаете нужным.

— Вот уж нет! — вспылил доктор, раздражаясь на идиотство Спока, оглушил бы парня по-тихому, а потом бы уже страдал. — Куда вы пойдете в таком состоянии? У тебя же истерика, Чехов!

Энсин как-то устало и обреченно посмотрел на доктора, зачем-то с силой проворачивая запястье левой руки.

— Со мной все хорошо.

Наверное, сработал портативный транспортер, в любом случае выглядело очень похоже, фигура энсина на насколько мгновений оказалась охвачена мерцающими бликами и растворилась.

— А ну колись, что это такое! — потребовал Маккой. — Или я настучу на вас и ваши проклятые интриги Джиму.

— В нашей временной линии это событие уже не имеет никакого значения, — тихо отозвался Спок, — можете делать все что пожелаете, доктор.

***

Увольнительная.

Пять дней назад. 

Чехов с удовольствием вдохнул не кондиционированный воздух. Было восхитительно и прекрасно, разум просто отдыхал, освободившись от пут, пусть неясного, но все-таки, давления перекрытий корабля. 

Он прекрасно помнил эту высадку, и чтоб не столкнуться с самим собой было необходимо только избегать местного кинотеатра с потрясающим головизором. 

Старшие офицеры, словно кадеты, разбивались на стайки и расходились по вполне себе злачным местам. В бары, в клубы, в стрипбары и в бордели, правда, если быть справедливым бордели назывались массажными салонами, с настолько заковыристыми и красочными вывесками, что суть от этого сильно не менялась. 

Сбрасывать сексуальное напряжение, то, что доктор прописал. 

Кстати о докторе… за ним сейчас Паша и следил. Что ж, можно провести время с пользой. В этом «массажном салоне», куда зашел Маккой, предлагались довольно интересные развлечения. 

Клиентами являлись как те, что покупали услуги, так и те, кто их оказывал. Такой себе выгодный двойной заработок. 

Это было интересно. Может сама возможность почувствовать себя продажным? «Другим» клиентам позволяли выбрать с кем они хотят развлекаться. Точнее кого хотят обслужить. 

И выбор был богат: даже очень, помимо воли энсин засмотрелся на горячую орионку, прикованную к кровати и с завязанными глазами. К слову тут все клиенты были привязаны и лишены возможности видеть своего партнера, в этом и состояла основная интрига.

Быстро просмотрев возможных кандидатов, Чехов остановился. 

А вот и доктор. Плюс наверняка под легкими наркотиками. Все по-разному отдыхали от давления огромной металлической махины, любимого корабля «Энтерпрайз».

— Этого, — кивнул энсин, орионцу, высокому и в агрессивных татуировках хозяину. Тот жестом подозвал девушку-денебианку, указал на Чехова и на номер, под которым находился Маккой. Девушка понятливо кивнула и увлекла за собой Пашу.

— А остальные клиенты? — спросил он, с природным любопытством, увы, ничего нельзя было поделать. 

Девушка фыркнула. 

— А тебе, не все ли равно? 

— Интересно, — пожал плечами Чехов.

— Их обслужат роботы, — мило улыбнулась провожатая, и ловко впихнула его в комнату. — Развлекайся.

Говорят, ничто так не ограничивает фантазию, как фраза «делай все, что хочешь». Так вот, к данной ситуации все это никакого отношения не имело. Получив возможность делать с телом доктора все что угодно, Чехов просто сходил с ума от ощущения горячей кожи под его руками. Он опутывал и скользил как огромная змея, обнимая и притираясь, кожа к коже, наслаждаясь только прикосновениями. 

Не то чтобы Чехов хорошо умел делать минет, но доктор явно остался доволен.

— Развяжи мне руку, — попросил он.

Паша испуганно замер, размышляя о всевозможных последствиях этого, явно глупого, если он согласится, действия.

— Обещаю, что не сниму повязку, — сказал Леонард, сразу уловив, что именно смущает его партнера.

Посомневавшись, Паша отвязал правую руку доктора, тот слепо и осторожно скользнул пальцами по его лицу, замер на губах и продолжил путь вниз.

— У меня сегодня праздник? — развязно поинтересовался доктор. — Со мной не андроид, а красивый молодой человек? — предположил он, остановив руку прижатой к тяжело дышащей груди Чехова.

Властная натура Маккоя не желала бездействовать, и резко вскинув руку вверх, он поймал своего невидимого любовника за волосы. Тот вздрогнул, но не проронил ни звука. И притягивая несопротивляющуюся добычу к губам, ласково касаясь поцелуями шеи, наслаждаясь податливостью и беззащитностью, доктор спросил:

— Ты ведь никуда не спешишь? 

Закрыв глаза, Чехов чувствовал жаркое тепло Маккоя, его губы — и подавался навстречу. Все равно, что это чужое. Все равно, что ты это крадешь. Ты жалок. 

Ты вор.

***

Заменить самого себя в высадку на станцию получилось внезапно просто. Вовремя украденный из медотсека гипо со снотворным и безвольное тело спокойно спит на койке. Оглушать ударом не хотелось, не всегда получится правильно рассчитать силу, к тому же аутосадомазохизмом Чехов и так был занят все последнее время. Да и вдруг придет в себя не вовремя? Надо будет потом обязательно поблагодарить капитана за то, что у него отдельная каюта. Пришлось поиграть в злобного двойника.

А на станции все повторилось как в дурном сне, до смерти Штенски. 

Порой целая жизнь строится вокруг одного единственного всплеска чувств, одного краткого мига, когда сердце разрывается от полной безысходности. И все происходящее имеет смысл только в собственной, личной системе ценностей.

— Что? — потеряно переспросил Маккой.

— Мы никуда не будем возвращаться, — отозвался Чехов, преодолевая неуверенное сопротивления доктора и обнимая его. 

Маккой и энсин сидели, тесно прижавшись, друг к другу, на полу рушащейся станции, а за перегородкой парило в невесомости мертвое тело офицера.

— Мы останемся здесь. Вы и я. 

— О чем ты, Паша? Тебе плохо?

— Да, мне очень плохо. Потому что это сильно смахивает на самоубийство, хоть таковым и не является. Нет, — он перехватил, и сильно сжал, руку Маккоя тянущуюся к сумке с медикаментами, — никаких лекарств. Я в своем уме. Отчасти точно, — сомневаясь, уточнил Паша. — Мне нужно так много успеть вам рассказать, а у вас совсем нет времени. Не буду говорить, что вы мне нравитесь, скорее всего, вы это уже знаете, — сказал энсин, избегая взгляда врача, — это жалко и обреченно. Тем более на фоне того, что спасти мне вас так и не удалось. Но я понял, если я не могу провести с вами все свое оставшееся время, значит это время мне не нужно. Совсем не нужно! Я был бы счастлив, знать, что вы просто живы. Но нет. Единственное, что я могу сделать, это умереть вместе. И самое ужасное, что мне этого достаточно. Этого более чем достаточно. Я люблю вас, доктор.

Станция опять задрожала, как в приступе эпилепсии, Чехов еще сильнее сжал Маккоя и рывком накрыл его собой, а затем на них рухнуло перекрытие коридора.

Боли не было, очевидно такое количество адреналина просто испаряет любые болевые ощущения. Или это болевой шок и он умирает? Доктор лежал рядом, понять мертв он или без сознания не получалось, Паша не мог дотянуться и дотронуться до его лица, до шеи, чтоб попытаться услышать пульс. Пальцы бессильно скользили по металлическому полу. А потом он понял, почему не может: балка пробившая доктору левое легкое торчала и из его груди. 

— Я люблю вас, не умирайте! Пожалуйста! — сделать следующий вдох не получилось. — Пожалуйста…

***

Первое что видишь, придя в себя — белый потолок. Только потом белые халаты и белый шум. Почему белый шум? Потому что смысл разговоров, ускользает и уворачивается, как ни пытайся понять. Вот люди, они тебя о чем-то спрашивают, и ты их даже слышишь, но не понимаешь.

Потом среди однообразия белого (и цвета и звука) появляется кто-то яркий, как солнце. 

— Капитан? — пытается спросить Паша, но губы не слушаются.

Яркий человек улыбается.

— Доктор жив? — ему не слышно своего голоса, но, очевидно, получается, наконец, произнести слова вслух и капитан кивает, успокаивающе прикасаясь прохладной ладонью к его лбу. И почему-то именно этот жест вновь утаскивает его в мутное небытие.

Следующее пробуждение уже намного приятнее. Начать с того, что никто не толпится над ним и в подошедшей медсестре он узнает Кристину Чепел. Она, мягко улыбаясь, набирает несколько команд, на странного вида агрегате, а затем опять тьма. 

Да что такое? Он даже ничего сказать не успел!

В третий раз проснуться оказалось почему-то труднее всего, его то и дело утягивало в дрему, стоило лишь ненадолго прикрыть глаза. Зато вокруг относительно знакомый пластик стен медотсека, а не боксы реанимации. 

И на него очень внимательно, почти в упор, удобно поставив локти на биокровать, смотрел он сам. 

Приборы зашлись в вое на высоком звуке, и сразу же появилась Кристина.

— Паша, уйди, пожалуйста, — она махнула на него рукой, бегло осматривая пациента. — У него сейчас от перегрузки сердце остановится, — тот кивнул и послушно встал.

— Нет, — он вцепился левой рукой в форменку своего двойника, пытаясь не дать ему уйти, — это просто от внезапности.

— Я только сообщу капитану, что ты пришел в себя, — отозвался Чехов, осторожно вытягивая из его пальцев свою одежду, — и вернусь. Хорошо?

— Хорошо, — кивнул Паша, бессильно роняя руку на кровать, — только скажи, доктор жив?

Энсин радостно закивал.

— Жив, — и улыбнулся, — но почти в таком же состоянии, как и ты. 

На секунду вновь заглянула медсестра.

— Я вызвала капитана, — проинформировала она и исчезла.

— Вот и здорово, значит, мне не нужно никуда уходить, — весело отозвался Чехов, садясь рядом с кроватью.

— Где прибор? — говорить получалось только короткими фразами, и во рту ощущался неприятный привкус чего-то явно медицинского. И химического.

— У меня, — внимательно заглядывая ему в глаза, ответил Чехов на русском, — ты же мне его и оставил. Так что я пока выполняю твои инструкции. Убеждаюсь, что доктор жив.

— Это да, — кивнул Паша, — а какого фига ты здесь? В этом времени я имею виду?

— Капитан просил остаться. Ну, как просил, приказал, — уточнил двойник. — Его крайне интересует твоя версия событий и он хочет ее услышать до того как я уйду в прошлое.

— Ясно, расскажешь, что случилось?

— А ты еще не догадался? И кто после этого гений? — ехидно переспросил Чехов.

— Будешь вести себя как мудак, — спокойно начал Паша, — не скажу тебе что-то совсем не важное, но очень приятное. А вообще ты мерзкий, и как все остальные этого не замечают?

— Сам удивляюсь, — мило улыбнулся Чехов. — Увидеть себя со стороны крайне полезный, но неприятный опыт. Зато теперь ясно, почему двойникам встречаться не нужно. 

— Привет, Чехов! — весело сказал Джим, заходя в палату. — И ты, и ты. Оба, короче. Самочувствие лучше?

— Лучше, — кивнул энсин. — Я был уверен в своей неминуемой смерти.

Кирк пододвинул фыркнувшего двойника и почти закрыл Паше обзор, сев рядом. То, что он не мог увидеть свою копию, странно раздражало и нервировало. 

— Так, — начал капитан, — ты у нас единый в двух лицах, поэтому я и пришел за объяснением к тебе. Полагаю доктор не в курсе? И вообще ничего не знает?

— Не знает, — качнул головой, подтверждая его слова, Паша, — это вообще длинная история и, наверное, не имеет смысла рассказывать ее с самого начала. Если кратко, то я отправился в прошлое (у меня есть ваше разрешение и даже приказ) чтобы изменить свершившийся факт — смерть доктора. Пришлось несколько раз исправлять координаты, но только при данном стечении обстоятельств получилось все изменить.

— А откуда у тебя машина времени? — встрял Чехов, с интересом ученого рассматривая прибор на своей руке.

— Мне его оставил мой другой двойник из временной линии, в моей версии вселенной он погиб. Я прожил события с учетом его данных из будущего, но не смог ничего изменить и после отправился в прошлое. Откуда он был у него — я не знаю.

— При тебе было оружие… — начал было Джим, но Паша его перебил.

— Это ваше оружие и ваша паутина, можете проверить серийные номера, хотя думаю, вы это уже сделали.

— Да, проверил. Это я его тебе дал?

— Вы, капитан.

— Что ж, — Джим устало потер висок, — все более или менее ясно. Я правильно понимаю — «нашему» Чехову нужно уйти в прошлое?

— Да, — кивнул Паша, — я бы мог вернуться в свое время, но это и есть мое время, если я не ошибаюсь с датой, то именно из этого дня я и отправился назад по временной линии.

— Вот и хорошо, — улыбнулся Чехов, настраивая прибор для перехода. — Значит мне нужно на три дня назад?

— Лучше на пять, — ухмыльнувшись, ответил Паша на русском, — у тебя будет клевая увольнительная! 

— Таким образом, круг замкнулся, — задумчиво подытожил Кирк, когда Чехов, получив к прибору и оружие с паутинными пулями, исчез во всполохах света, — и временных парадоксов не будет?

— Не будет, — выдохнул Паша, устало откидываясь на подушки, — мне придётся изобрести машину времени.

***

Джим осторожно зашел в палату к Маккою, двери бокса бесшумно закрылись за его спиной. Доктор лежал окруженный огромным количеством приборов, непонятных капитану. Единственный, знакомый ему по собственным попаданиям в это царство, аппарат вымерял пульс доктора. Его сердце билось спокойно и ровно.

— Я тебя слышу, — фыркнул Боунс, — ты сопишь.

— Я не… — возмутился Кирк и рассмеялся: — Ну тебя! Что хорошего мне расскажешь?

— Убей моего лечащего врача, вырви ему печень и дай мне доползти до стимуляторов, — раздраженно начал Боунс, — я не хочу здесь еще сутки валяться. И вообще руки оторвать тому, кто меня зашивал! Эти гады не признаются кто! Клянутся, что меня шила машина. Трусливые ублюдки.

— Ну, можешь сам все перешить? — наивно предложил Джим. 

И заслужил такой взгляд, что закашлялся. 

— Я после смены к тебе зайду?

— Я после смены сам к тебе зайду, — с угрозой ответил Маккой, — вали отсюда! 

— Ты в курсе, что похож на детеныша тюленя, которого уносит на льдине в океан? Такой же милый и абсолютно не опасный.

— Конец смены, Джим, — прорычал Боунс, вслед Кирку. — Так, а ну вернулся!

— Да? — капитан действительно вернулся, и сел рядом с биокроватью.

— Ты мне не ответил сколько?

— Трое, — мягко сказал Джим, и отвел взгляд, — все офицеры безопасности, — затем без перехода добавил: — Боунс, ты все сделал правильно.

— Знаешь, эти слова совсем не помогают, — эхом отозвался Леонард.

— Ты лучше меня знаешь, что нельзя спасти всех, — осторожно провел по его плечу Джим.

— Я очень боюсь смерти, — просто ответил Маккой, перехватывая руку Джима своей, — именно поэтому я — врач. Думаю, все кто выбрали стезю врача, хорошо это осознают. Другие могут верить в свое бессмертие, но мы точно знаем что умрем. Неважно где и когда, просто умрем. Это факт, истина, и других вариантов нет. С этим знанием очень сложно жить. 

— Сложно жить с тем, что я увидел, когда вас забрал транспортер, — отозвался Джим и неудобно положил голову на подушку к Маккою, целенаправленно подышал в ухо, и, дождавшись когда на него раздраженно зарычат, продолжил: — Вы представляли картину безумца. Из вас под разными углами торчала арматура, которой вы были истыканы как две мертвые бабочки, и я не говорю об общем фоне ужаса за счет крови и отрубленных конечностей.

— Так, — протянул Маккой, пытаясь подняться и оглядеть себя, — а ну быстро колись, чего у меня теперь не хватает?

— Ты в полном комплекте, — поспешил его успокоить Кирк, — это Чехову руку отрезало. Хотя скорее нарезало кусочками, — поправил он себя, — ты бы слышал, как М’Бенга ругался! Я был уверен, что в интернатуре на Вулкане такому точно не учат.

— И за что тебя команда любит? — философски спросил сам себя Маккой. — Я до сих пор понять не могу. 

— Мне гораздо интереснее, за что ты меня любишь?

— Поверь, и меня терзает этот вопрос. Заметь, я не спрашиваю тебя за непонятные временные штуки и прочие чудеса творящиеся здесь. Ответь мне только на одно — теперь все в порядке?

Джим помолчал, размышляя и оценивая свои непроизнесенные слова. Затем поймал руку Маккоя и прижался губами к его ладони.

— Да, теперь все в порядке.


End file.
